As technology progresses, the manufacture of electronic devices must be improved to meet the trend of mobile, lightweight, and efficient electronic devices. However, as devices scale, certain processes become quite challenging. These challenges include middle of line (MOL) processes such as forming contacts on gates and source/drain regions of transistors. Currently, there are many time-consuming process steps involved in fabrication of contacts. It is therefore desirable to have improvements in MOL integration to address the aforementioned challenges.